Deceptive Reality
by lilsweetpea86
Summary: So many things will happen when Harry and Severus find out some truths about their history. The future is unknown to them but they will face it together. You will face manipulations, lies, deceit, and hidden truths. I own nothing, nor make any profit off of this. I hope you enjoy the story. Rated for author safety due to possibility of mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own anything other than the story line and my own thoughts. Yes, some ideas may not seem original, but that doesn't seem to be something new in fanfiction. Writing that is in italics is parselspeech. If any other distinctions become needed I will make a note of it. I started writing this out of boredom and it took four pages before typing handwritten. I hope you enjoy and I will continue it as soon as I can.

Chapter One

'He can't be that bad or he wouldn't be a teacher.' Harry took a deep breath and took a hold on his courage. It wasn't long since Halloween and things weren't going as well as he had hoped. Ron had turned into a bully since the train; it had nearly gotten a classmate killed. On top of that behavior he didn't seem to care about his school work, which meant Harry had little time to get better grades than Ron. While Hermione was now a friend, she had some serious problems. She wasn't as helpful as she thought, quite possibly due to her belief that books held the answer to everything. If that wasn't enough she also seemed to worship those in authority, which was downright annoying. 'I mean, even I know not everyone, much less every adult, can be trusted. So far, I haven't found even one that could be.'

What Harry had failed to realize as he walked was just how close he had been to the dungeons when he got lost in thought. His original path had been the potions classroom in hopes of Professor Snape being there, but he now found himself lost in the depths of the castle. He stopped and took a look around, hoping in vain that he would recognize something. As he gazed around he heard a faint hiss that was nearly too quiet to make sense of.

_"What is this? A little lion among the snakes?" _A man in a portrait seemed to be speaking with a bit of a hiss. As the man saw Harry frown in confusion at the words and not the language he looked directly at the boy. _"Oh my. My, my, my. Does the little lion understand old Salazar? Well child, do you understand me or not?" _

'Hmm, what should I answer? This does seem like a portrait of Slytherin. He could tell me where I am.' He sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Yes Sir, I understand you. May I ask where I am? I got lost on my way to find Professor Snape." He looked hopeful up at the portrait as he waited for a reply. He wouldn't be averse to begging if it would help him find his way back to relative safety.

Salazar looked the child over slowly. He looked like a Potter, yet he seemed too small to be – at least – 11 as his robes and house crest showed. He tilted his head, considering the boy and his options. 'Odd, I'd swear he has my eyes. Come to think of it, I don't recall any potters with hair quite that dark. If wonder if there might be some distant relation.' He gave a gentle smile to the boy. _"I don't have any paintings to move through in this area or I would lead you out of here. However, I can go to a painting in Professor Snape's office and let him know where you are. If you can wait here I can go tell him to bring you back to the safety of the castle proper. Would that be alright young one?"_

Harry nodded quietly as he moved to sit with his back to a wall to wait. Honestly, he knew the professor would lead him back even if he took points or assigned a detention. He was scared where he was and the professor could lead him back to safety. 'Surprising how the thought of being around Professor Snape can make me feel safe. Maybe I can find an adult to trust after all.'

Severus Snape sat at his desk just staring at the papers he should be grading. The last Halloween was stuck on his mind. He had been angered that his snakes were sent to where the troll should have been; even Sprout hadn't been too thrilled about sending her puffs even half that distance into danger. What really got to him though was the fact that Lily's son had been in so much danger while he had gone to try and keep anyone from getting the stone. 'I may think the boy looks like Potter Sr., but something doesn't seem, well quite right with him. He doesn't even look like an 11 year old should; too short and too thin for his age. And those eyes! Lily's eyes… the boy had her eyes.' He sighed; it was a bit too late for any kind of friendship to even form between them now. The way he had been told – ordered – to treat the boy had caused so much damage. He held his head in his hands, letting out a small whimper. 'Damn Quidditch! Damn it to hell!' he had been so close to losing Lily's boy he just couldn't handle it. He tugged on his hair and took a deep breath. When he looked up he caught Salazar staring at him from the only painting allowed in his office. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and waited a moment. "Well Sal, what is it you want? Must be something." Oh how this talk would change so many things.

'Odd, I've never seen Severus actually upset before. Well, aside from when Lily died anyway. Should talk a bit then before sending him to the Potter child.' Salazar sent him a small frown. "What is wrong child? You seem upset?" It was hard to watch Severus hurt so visibly. The man was always so in control of his feelings that he showed so few, most of what he did being an act, or from utter annoyance.

"I was thinking of Lily's son Harry. He was attacked protecting a girl who I think is a friend now. There was an attack by a troll on Halloween and somehow that led to him going to a girl's bathroom and knocking out a troll. Then days later he gets cursed while riding his broom in a damn Quidditch match of all things. I barely kept him on his broom. I promised Lily I would protect him and I can't seem to do that right. I'm failing Lily and her son…" He took several deep breaths to try and calm himself; after all, getting upset wouldn't do any good at all.

"_I wonder if there was more between them than I thought." _He switched back to English and looked to Severus. "Well, Severus I can see why you would be upset. However, I don't think things are quite as bad as you think them to be. You still have a chance to protect him from more than you know if what I suspect is true. The boy is lost at the moment, but safe where he is. I will tell you where to find him but we need to do some talking first before I tell you where he is. So just sit back down and take some deep breaths, he isn't hurt or in any immediate danger." He took an absent breath – not that it mattered being a portrait – while thinking about where to start. He smiled at the worried look on Severus's face. Yes, things would work well.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own anything other than the story line and my own thoughts. Yes, some ideas may not seem original, but that doesn't seem to be something new in fanfiction. Writing that is in italics is parselspeech. If any other distinctions become needed I will make a note of it. I had several questions about things that were hinted at in some way within the first chapter, I hope to answer a few of them within this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

Severus waited patiently as Sal gathered my thoughts on what he had so far seen of the boy. "To begin, the young Potter, Harry you said, is a parselmouth. When he appeared I spoke in parseltongue, and he recognized what I was saying. That, however, is not to say that he doesn't think I was speaking english. I also noticed that he seems rather too small to be a student. It might be wise to havehim looked over by the resident MediWitch. I also think there might be more to the boys history than we know after looking at him. His hair is darker than any Potter I remember seeing come through here. His eyes thought remindme of my own, it makes me wonder if there might be some family connection. Worst of all though Sev... He reminds me too much of you after you spent the summer with your father." He let all of the words sink in, watching a sense of dawning horror grown on Severus' face at parts that seemed to become more pronounced the more he spoke. When the last line left his mouth Severus was on his feet, wand pointed at his portrait. Salazar nodded and quickly gave directions to the boys location. Sev was out of the class in a matter of seconds. Sal smiled as he watched Severus leave, taking a moment before going back to his other portrait to look after the boy till Sev arrived.

Severus moved fast as he stalked through the dungeons. His mind was on what Salazar had said. The things he had failed to see before now screamed out at him. The way he looked when he approached the hat, as if he wouldn't fit in a house at all. Sure, being nervous was normal for the new students. Harry hadn't seemed quite as nervous, it was like he was outright terrified. 'what had him so frightened of putting the hat on?' He slowed his pace as he neared the location he had been given. 'Why was he coming to see me in the first place? It wasn't as if I was his favorite teacher. And what did Sal mean about the boys appearance?' It raised several forgotten memories, fuzzy as they were. He sighed, slowly approaching Harry and Salazar. 'Severus, get your priorities straight. First, get him to Poppy. Then you can look at and pick over your memories.'

Harry looked up when he heard Snape approach. A gentle, but true, smile lit his face up as he saw his Professor. He stood slowly, feeling relief at Severus being there, no matter how confused that made him. "Professor Snape, I'm sorry that I got lost. I don't even know how I ended up here. I was just on my way to the potions classroom in hopes you would be there. I had wanted to talk to you about something but next thing I knew I was lost..." Harry blushed, his eyes looking to the stone floor as he realized he had been babbling just a bit.

Severus let a little smirk slip onto his features as he raised his wand. He muttered a simple diagnostic charm to check on Potter before he took him to his rooms and called Poppy. What he found made him frown and throw caution to the wind. His wand was pocketed before he moved to within inches of Harry. His form bent down as his arms came out. He didn't intend on scaring the boy but he figured he might. His arms came up under the boys armpits and gently wrapped around him as he picked him up, easily settling Harry on his hip. A small frown marred his features for a moment at just how light and small Harry was before he smiled as the nervous boy burried his face into his neck. What caused the boy to do so was beyond him, but he was thankful Harry wasn't stiff in his arms or afraid of him. He left for his rooms after a nod at Salazar. His stride was sure and swift. He took a path that would keep them away from prying eyes. As he made his way to his chambers he looked at the boy and softened his voice. "What did you wish to speak to me about Harry?"

Harry didn't know just why he felt so safe in his teachers arms, yet he did. It gave him the idea that he would never be harmed as long as the man had a say in it. He had been startled when he was picked up but when that feeling of safety had taken over he had burried his face in the mans neck and relaxed. For some reason unknown to him at present, Harry trusted Severus Snape with his life. when the man spoke he thought back to what had brought him down here in the first place. He took a deep breath before he lifted his head enough to speak clearly. "I wished to ask for advice and perhaps help Professor. You see... On halloween Hermione lied to try to protect Ron and I, I suppose. The truth is Ron had upset her and I kind of forced him to come with me to find her to let her know about the troll. Things didn't go quite well and I know thinking back we should have told someone. She's been our friend since then but things aren't that great. Ron is a bit of a bully I think and he never wants to study or anything. I don't want to lose the first friend I made so I feel I can't just tell him to let me study or get better grades than him by doing good work. Hermione is always nagging us to study and work and she thinks everything she reads or is told by authority figures is gospel truth. Even if I could study without making Ron angry I couldn't do better then Hermione because then she would be upset about me getting better grades. I just... nothing is like it should be, like I thought it would be. I'm starting to wish I had taken Draco's hand and let the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin like it wanted to. I mean, I don't trust adults, not even teachers. I don't know why, but I think I can trust you Sir. You make me feel safe and I know no matter how mean you might be that you would never hurt me. I... I don't really believe Ron and Hermione when they said it was you cursing my broom at the match. I just don't see why you would hurt me sir..."

As the boy spoke he kept quiet, letting the words wash over him as he slowed his pace to given them more time. It seemed as if the boy had let flood gates open and everything or most had come out. He could see why the boy would be upset with his friends. They were in effect holding him back from doing what he wished to do, from learning. He wished to speak about the boys family and what Sal had mentioned but he would wait. He was a bit shocked when Draco came into the conversation, wishing with Harry that he was a Slytherin. When the boy finally fell quiet he hitched him a little higher on his hip and his arms tightened a bit. "No Harry, I would never harm you. I was performing a counter curse in hopes of keeping you on your broom. when you came close to falling it... it terrified me. I knew your mother and cared for her. I may not like your father but... some of my memories seem off and I need to look over them. It is as if something was hidden from me. I will do my best to keep you safe from everything and everyone who wishes you harm. I will call Madam Pomfrey to look you over once we reach my chambers and then we will talk when she has gone. You have no need to be afraid Harry... I will protect you with my last breath if needed and beyond if at all possible." He bent his head, placing a soft and light kiss on the boys head before they reached his chambers and he gave the password. Once inside he set Harry on the couch and called Pomfrey.

While Madam Pomfrey looked over Harry and determined what potions he might need Severus sat on his couch and thought. The MediWitch was using his bedroom at the moment so he had some time to put his memories back together. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pieces that didn't quite make sense, bringing in his occlumency to help with things. The further into them he became the more shocked he was. He had been Obliviated along with others and given a new view of things. His Lily had been given as wife to one of his friends, the twin that no one knew about. While things may have looked bad between the boys it was merely a game they played, sibling rivalry. Severus had been everything a Potter wasn't at birth in appearance. That wasn't the reason his parents had given him up though. He had been born at the same time that his fathers school friend Eileen had misscarried late in her pregnancy. Neither of his parents could stand the pain their friend was in and Severus had some characteristics that would pass for Eileen. So they had let their friend adopt and raise their second born son. Things hadn't always been perfect, but he had known his brother and known why he lived where he did. He was a Potter by blood, a Prince and Snape by adption and now Lord of all three. As memories assaulted him he remembered his wedding to Lily. His sweet Lily who it seemed wasn't quite as muggleborn as everyone thought. It turned out she was a daughter of two old pureblood lines. The Evans family that had run to nothing but squibs for a few generations till Lily. The Father's side though was the one that surprised them when they found out. It was through her father Thomas Riddle that she was an Heir of the Gaunt, Peverell, and Slytherin bloodlines. They had both been desended from the Peverell's, him from Ignotus and her from Cadmus. As the final memories fit into place he let out a little whimper. Harry Potter was his son, Heir to the houses Potter, Gryffindor, Prince, Snape, Peverell, Evans, Gaunt, and Slytherin. Due to his son's age he was not the lord of, but the regent of houses Evans, Gaunt, and Slytherin. If there was any other inheritances they had he was unaware. What he did know though, was the fact Harry was not his sons name at all. It had been the name Dumbledore had given him when memories were altered. His real name was Alexander Severus James Orion Potter. They had just switched his used name to Potter when they were married. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Pomfrey came out of his room alone.

She didn't know what to do, who to be mad at. She handed Severus a file and took a seat. "He has been hurt. The majority of the physical abuse seems to be from the cousin, but he confided in me that his uncle was rough and would hit him every now and then. He also mentioned something about his aunt's aim with a frying pan. The worst of the damage was done through his living environment. He was locked in a cupboard till his letter came. Chore were done solely by him and their completion dictated when and if he got anything to eat. His growth is stunted and he is malnourished. He is asleep right now as his body is letting old injuries repair itself properly. Severus what do we do?"

He took a deep breath and looked at her. Could he trust her? He could only hope so. "Poppy... He is mine. He is my son. My memories were altered. I think a lot of peoples were. James was my twin. Our parents gave me to Eileen because she had just misscarried a sixth time and they couldn't watch their friends hurt anymore. That however is nothing compared to what we discovered of Lily's family. I've just come to the conclusion the Dark Lord could not, would not, had killed her or James. He would not have killed his grandsons mother and uncle like that." He nodded when she gasped. He could see some of her memories were coming back. He smiled grimly. "We will have to tell Xander... I don't know how he will take it but there is so much we have to right." He glanced at his arm and thought of his mark and Quirrel. "Something was done to my father in law if he was the one to have hexed or cursed Xander's broom at that match. We have so much to fix Poppy. Are you with me? Can I count on you?" The older woman nodded, sighing as she took in all she had been told. He could tell she was on his side. He was about to speak when Draco Malfoy burst into his rooms, eyes wide and fearful. All her heard were the words, 'Harry is missing!', before Draco seemed to let out a little whimper and faint as his over exertion caught up to him. Severus sighed. 'So much to do and so little time if I want to do it right.'


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own anything other than the story line and my own thoughts. Yes, some ideas may not seem original, but that doesn't seem to be something new in fanfiction. Writing that is in italics is parselspeech. If any other distinctions become needed I will make a note of it. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Severus sighed, rubbing his temples as he took in the appearance of Draco. 'What exactly did Draco mean that Harry was missing?' As far as he knew they weren't friends or even in the same house. So why would Draco know he was missing, much less be so worried about it. As Poppy roused Draco, Severus glanced at his clock to see that dinner was over. 'Maybe that is why he said he was missing. My, how observant of him.'

While they dealt with a grumpy and worried Draco, somewhere else in the castle the hissing of snakes embedded in the stone walls and paintings began to hiss to each other, drawing someones attention.

_"the heir's child is here!"_

_ "They are helping the heir's child!"_

_ "Salazar and Godric united!"_

_ "The child will know!"_

_ "Down with the false one!"_

_ "May the spirits of Salazar and Godric _

_ vanquish the false Seer and the Bee."_

The one drawn by the hissing was Thomas Riddle, and despite his currently pitiful half existance her smiled. Things were falling in place in his mind, damage repaired in memory that may not have been without those words. It was with a smile still in place that he left his pathetic servant. He had planning to do. He would save the world for them, his little serpent and his precious flower.

Back in the dungeons Harry woke to the noise of a worried and frantic Draco. He got off the bed slowly, padding quietly towards the door. He stopped in front of it, leaning forward slowly he placed his ear against the door and listened to what was going on in the main room.

"Draco, I want you to calm down and listen to me ok? Harry is not missing, he is just resting at the moment. I was led to a place in the dungeons by a portrait. Harry had just gotten lost."

"But why is he resting? Was he hurt? Is her really ok?"

"Yes Draco, he is fine. He was just lost. I had Madam Pomfrey look him over because he seemed a little shaken, but he is fine. Now why don't you go to the common room and try to relax? Harry is fine and you don't need to worry yourself sick."

He heard Draco leave before Poppy spoke up. "How are you going to tell him Severus?"

"I don't know. How do you tell an eleven year old boy that most of his life was a lie? That the teacher most students fear and hate is really his father? How do you I tell him that I didn't remember without him hating and doubting me? ... ... ... Poppy, thanks to those memory alterations I have spent the last ten years angry and sometimes hating my brother, my wife, my father in law and my own son. Not to mention that Remy and I allowed Siri to be sent to that merlin forsaken rock without even a trial. I have been a horrible father, husand, brother and friend. Lily would be so mad if she found out where Xander grew up. She would hate me for letting him near Petunia, and she'd be right to." The next thing he heard from either occupant of the other room was his potions master, his supposed father, sobbing. Poppy semed to be trying to shush him. Harry gave a little whimper before returning to the bed. He had too much on his mind, he just wanted to curl up and sink back into sleep.

Severus took several minutes to calm himself while Poppy held him as he sobbed. there were so many thing going through his mind that he had to work through. Poppy had left minutes ago now, yet he still stood just staring at his bedroom door. His son waited behind that door for him, all he had to do was open it. Despite that knowledge he couldn't find it in himself to open the door. He was just about to sit back down and wait a while when he heard a whimper from behind the door. Unsure of what instinct took over, since it had been years since he'd seen his son, he still shot forward at the sound. Once inside the room he went straight to the bed, not paying much attention to the shade near the bed in favor of sitting on the bed and pulling his son into his arms as he began whispering soothing sounds and words.

Harry was aware that he had woken from a nightmare, but what had him confused and stilling for a moment was the arms wrapped around him. The soothing and coforting voice slowly filtered into his head along with the smell of potions that he had noticed on his teacher on their way here. He didn't know what to think until his mind brought up the conversations he had overheard. 'Well, that explains why he makes me feel so safe.' As the thought filtered through his mind he relaxed into the mans hold, burrowing into his chest as he relaxed. If what he heard was right, he was in his fathers arms, and the man didn't hate him.

A smile lit Sev's face as his son burrowed into him. He tightened his hold slightly around his son, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his head. His eyes caught sight of the shade moving a bit closer. It felt somewhat familiar to him, which meant one thing to him at the moment. That one thing was that he didn't need to panic. If it was his father in law and the man wasn't posessing Quirrel anymore then he felt it safe to assume her had regained enough memories to know who Sev and Xander were to him. With that in mind he nodded gently at the shade. they had plans to make, people to punish, but Alexander Severus James Orion Potter came first for both men. For now though Severus just held his son as he calmed and slipped back into slumber, watching the shade extend a hand like appendage that ghosted over the boys hair as he offered what comfort he could. He could tell his father in law agreed with him, Xander came above all else, even regaining the man his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own anything other than the story line and my own thoughts. Yes, some ideas may not seem original, but that doesn't seem to be something new in fanfiction. Writing that is in italics is parselspeech. If any other distinctions become needed I will make a note of it. Enjoy.

Chapter Four

Weeks After Xander's Birth

James Potter sat beside his brother and sister in law as they watched the feared Dark Lord Voldemort cuddle a baby. "Alex sure seems happy. You wouldn't think he would be with a 'dark lord' holding him."

Lily smiled at her father, nodding. "You have a point James. So much has happened in the last few years. It's amazaing to know the truth of things now. To think, we trusted that old man. All the things he blames on my father. What are we going to do to stop him?"

"I don't know Lils, but we'll think of something. I promise love." Severus smiled as he hugged his wife close, purposely ignoring his idiotic brother. James was in his seat, bent over as he pretended to be sick from the sweetness of it all.

Tom glanced over and rolled his eyes at the three 'adults' across the room. "They never act their age Xander, do they?" He smiled down at his grandson. "You are a powerful one, you know that little one? I believe, no I know, that you will be more powerful than me." Tom smirked before switching to the serpent tongue, something his daughter hadn't inherited. _"Salazar will be so proud to welcome you to the family little serpent. I don't doubt Godric would as well. You have your whole life ahead of you alexander." _He laughed when he got a few unintelligible hisses in answer from the baby. Just maybe, he would have another to talk to other than Nagini.

Everyone in the room was comfertable and at ease within their places. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no reason for them to be on their guard. Given their relaxed states, it would be no spruprise at just how shocked and unprepared they were for someone to come in firing spells at the adults in the room. The surprise attack worked, leaving poor little Xander to cry out in his stunned grandpa's arms. The intruder was the old man that Lily had spoken of. The one and only Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The man smiled as he observed the people in the room.

First he took Xander from Tom and gave him to Lily. Second he took Severus' wedding band and put it on James' hand so that it would appear she had married James instead. Those things done he smirked and began his plans. Each adult received a difficult, circumstantial memory alteration. That done he took a break for his magic as he thought of his next plan. With their memories altered all he needed to do now was given them their instructions and send them on their way. Yes, the imperius he used wouldn't last long term, but it would be enough to set them all on the destiny he had planned for them. Lily thought she had married James, that they had named their son Harry James Potter. Severus thought he had overheard a prophecy and told his master Voldemort shortly before becoming a spy for Albus. Tom on the other hand got the worst task of the bunch. He was tricked into thinking he had no family, that his goal was to kill his grandson before he could be killed by the baby who was barely a few weeks old now. If Dumbledore's plan worked, then at least three of the people in the room would be dead. If he had his way he would have the end of the Slytherin line, with the last remaining Gryffindor unaware and his willing servant. He grinned darkly as he sent his new puppets off on their way. He had taken care of others who had known the truth already, these had just been hardest to do. Oh what fun his future would be if everything went his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own anything other than the story line and my own thoughts. Yes, some ideas may not seem original, but that doesn't seem to be something new in fanfiction. Writing that is in italics is parselspeech. If any other distinctions become needed I will make a note of it. Enjoy.

Chapter Five

The shade of Thomas Riddle left his grandson in his fathers hands as he went to see the only female he had loved other than his daughter. One of the reasons for that love had been the gift of his may not have saw it safe to marry her, but they loved each other dearly. They had even placed their precious little girl with her squib cousin and his wife so no one would know of her; thus cutting the chances of her being harmed to get at him. Things obviously hadn't gone to plan, but he needed to see and help his Min. He found Minerva in her rooms, a brush running through her hair. To Tom she was as beautiful now as she was in school.

Minerva sighed as she brushed her hair. So many things ran through hr head. There was something special about Harry that she just couldn't place. It was like trying to understand why she cared about Severus so much to the point she would tease him about something as silly as whose quidditch team would win that year. when she glanced up to see a shade with red eyes looking at her she gasped, her brush falling from numb fingers. A small whimper left her lips as the shade reached out to run shadowy, ghostly fingers through her hair only to settle them against her cheek. As the touch registered, sensations and memories began to flood her mind. The sudden onslaught of change within her memory had her eyes rolling back as she fainted.

Tom watched, helpless, as Min seemed to faint. He would have gone for Poppy if he could. there was also Severus, but that would mean leaving her alone. That was something tom didn't want to do, so he was left with settling beside her. He ran his finger like appendages through her hair while placing a ghostly kiss to her temple. all he could really do right now was wait for her to wake and hope she was alright.

In the mind of Minerva, memories were being restored and put back into place where they should have been. it was nearly too much for her to comprehend. First, her daughter and love were dead. Second, her love wasn't as dead as most believed him to be. Third, her son in law and grandson had been badly cheated. Fourth and most important at the moment, Albus Must Pay! Her eyes slowly began to open as she began sorting through more recent memories. As they opened completely she saw the shade next to her and her lips thinned. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle! Be grateful you are a shade at the moment or I would have slapped you already for what you have done and attempted to do to our grandson." Minerva's frame began to shake gently as her sobbing began. It may have been a gentle cry, soft in sound but it was easy to see the pain she felt. "Then I would hug you for hours. I have missed you so much and until now I didn't even know what I was missing. How do we fix any of this? Tommy, love, what do I do?" She received her answer as the shade spelt out SEV with a ghostly finger in the air. The message was clear to her; since Tom couldn't speak, the only one who could currently help was Severus Snape. She nodded, smiling at the shade as she got to her feet. it would be a long day, but things must be done and this was the start. Confident in her decision she fixed up her hair, righted her clothing, and flooed into the mans quarters. Afterall, if he'd married her daughter he had little right to privacy from his mother in law.

When she stepped into his rooms she frowned at the atmosphere. It seemed too quiet, to empty almost. Something wasn't right and she could feel it in her bones. The first place she checked was his office, followed by his lab and study. Finally, she moved onto his bedroom where she came upon him cradling a sleeping Alexander. A grin formed on her lips when he appeared startled. "Hello Severus, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything? Do you mind if I sit? No? Why thank you." She hadn't let him speak at all before she was sitting in a conjured chair beside the bed, facing her two living boys. She noticed the shade enter the room at the moment Severus did and smiled. "I, we, have something you should have been told a long time ago." When all he did was nod, confusion on his face she proceeded. "You may have found out that Lily wasn't a muggleborn, but even she didn't know the whole truth about her birth. If she did, she certainly didn't act on it. I was her mother. Tom and I didn't think it was safe for us to marry, much less raise out daughter together. The only thing we could think was to hide her. My mother was a daughter of the Evans line. She had a brother who was as much a squib as his son. My cousin resided in the muggle world with his wife and daughter. We thought it would be safe to have out little flower raised there. It seems that while Albus found out I was involved romantically with Tom, he didn't know about Lily when he obliviated all to do with Tom past a few school memories from my mind."

Severus took a few moments to soak up this knowledge. It did make sense when he thought about it. He frowned as he thought about his own memories coming back. "So that would mean my little Xander is Heir to the houses Potter, Gryffindor, Prince, Snape, Peverell, Evans, McGonagall, Gaunt, and Slytherin. I hadn't known about your connection, but even without it he holds so much power." He shook his head, sighing. " Minerva, we have to save him. Petunia is nothing like her parents. Her husband and son are just as bad. I had Poppy look him over. From what her scans showed and what Xander told her... they hurt him. The cousin is the worst but he admitted his uncle wasn't much better and Petunia seems to favor fry pans. They kept him in a cupboard under the stairs till his letter came, not that they likely gave the letter to him with as many as you sent out. They starve him, work him as bad as some do house elves. We... we can't let him go back there. Albus has to be stopped."

To say Minerva's anger has slowly increased was a bit of an understatement. The more he spoke of Xander's treatment at his 'home', the thinner her lips became. She wasn't even registering the phantom fingers of Tom's hand rubbing her back and arm in a semblance of comfort through her anger. Though, something did seem odd. "Severus, why was Xander down here to begin with?"

"He wanted my advice, said he felt he could trust me. That he felt I would never hurt him. Merlin, Minerva he's so small and light. It isn't right. Apparently he fought the hat with where to put him. Weasley seems to be holding him back with his lack of effort towards school work, as well as coming off as a bully. Miss Granger on the other hand is holding him back not by lack of effort, but by making him afraid to do better. He hasn't been doing better than Weasley in fear the boy will stop being a friend and said if he did do better then he'd likely lose Granger as well by possibly doing better than her. Xander also seems to have a rather large problem with her absolute trust in books and authority figures always being right. Apparently despite him being missing from dinner the only student to really notice and worry was Draco. I hope it isn't too late for the boys to be friends."

She smiled at the end. She had noticed a few of the problems but hadn't really seen the problems. They hadn't become too large a problem from what she had seen yet and no one had come to her about it yet. She let out a little snort at mention of the hat and then at the Draco comment. She nodded her head. "We'll encourage him to do better. If they don't sick by him then they weren't real friends and he can make better ones. I think that if he were friends with Draco it would do both boys a world of good. We need to start planning. Xander needs our help, all of us, which means we have to get Tom back in a body of his own." That said they got to planning quietly as the little boy slept comfortably and at peace in his fathers arms.

Note: Sorry about the delay, I got stuck and then I got caught in reading FanFic's rather than writing. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own anything other than the story line and my own thoughts. Yes, some ideas may not seem original, but that doesn't seem to be something new in fanfiction. Writing that is in italics is parselspeech. If any other distinctions become needed I will make a note of it. Enjoy.

Chapter Six

Minerva sighed as she hashed out a few rough plans for the future. She was sitting at Severus' desk in his rooms. The way she saw it, they had several letters to write and there was no time like the present. While Severus watched over the sleeping boy she took quill to parchment and started on their plans.

_Greetings Nicolas Flamel,_

_I am writing to you in hopes that you and your wife may be able to guide and help my family. Recently, we have discovered that our memories had been altered with a nearly perfect charm. While the blocks and alterations couldn't be removed by ourselves, there were conditions that would release them. It is our belief that the caster did not anticipate those conditions ever being met. The caster in question garners great respect from the people of the wizarding world and few would likely believe his misdeeds. I am asking you to keep an open mind about what I will tell you before you decide that my words are false in nature._

_It appears that the memories were altered of more than 10 people in our immediate friends and relations. How widespread the changes are, I am currently unaware despite how frightening the possibilities are. the memories that were altered have caused me to abandon my unofficial husband, daughter, son in law, and grandson specifically. My husband was coerced through these changes in his mind to murder our daughter, our son in law's twin, and attempt to to murder our grandson directly. Our son in law abandoned his son and friends, one of which is in exile while the other rots in prison. False loyalties have been planted along with the attempt to destroy or control eight known old lines directly and more indirectly. _

_The people who had memories altered that I know of for certain - based on the retrieval of my own - are Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy, and Regulus Black. Of those I know of, only Six remain alive while one holds on to a semblance of life. One who is affected greatly by this deception is known as Harry Potter, but is in actuality Alexander Severus James Orion Potter. Alexander was born to Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Severus was born to Charlus and Dorea Potter, younger twin to James potter and blood adopted by Tobias and Eileen Snape. Lily Evans was born to Thomas Riddle and Minerva McGonagall and raised by her mothers squib cousin._

_I entreat you to help us. My husband needs more than a shadowy form that offers no communication. My daughter and her family deserve justice and for us to be as whole as possible. The perpetrator of these crimes is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumberdore. No one would dare to go against him for what he has accomplished, most of which I am not sure he has actually done. What we most need your guidance in is on how to retrieve my husbands corporeal form. _

_Beseechingly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. On another note, I thought it might be of interest to you and your wife that Albus has 'acquired' what he assures us is your Philosopher's Stone. While I do not know if it is true, I thought it may be something you did not know or would be interested to hear of._

With a heavy sigh she sealed the letter and address the envelope before setting it aside. That would be one of the hardest for her to write, as well as one of the more important. Next, she needed to write to Lucius to see if he could push through a trial for Sirius.

_Greetings Lucius Malfoy,_

_I am writing to you on behalf of Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Voldemort. Now, I know you must be thinking I have gone batty, more so if you skipped to my signature. However, I am quite sane. A few important bits of information. Dumbledore has altered our memories. Yes, yours as well. Severus was adopted shortly after birth to help a friend of Charlus Potter. Harry Potter is Severus' son, not is nephew. Lily was never married to James. In fact, Harry was born Alexander Severus James Orion Potter. We will be willing to provide further information on request, preferably in person. The request that I make on their behalf is for you to use your influence to push through a trial for the innocent Sirius Black. I sincerely hope you can do this and I do not need to report to your only currently weakened Lord that you have failed._

_Cordially,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

She downright smirked as she signed and addressed that short letter. The next would be more worrisome to write, but definitely needed. The smirk faded as she contemplated what to tell the man who had been forced into a self imposed exile due to Dumbledore's manipulations.

_Dear Remus,_

_I do hope this finds you well. I have so much to tell you but I don't think it can be done in a letter. Please come to Hogwarts as quickly and stealthily as possible. Albus must not know of your presence. All will be explained when you get here. What you need to know is that it concerns Lily's son and Sirius Black, both of which have been wronged by Albus Dumbeldore. Please come as soon as you can, I cannot explain fully in a letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

She wore a weak smile as she wrote out the address for the last letter and sealed it. She wished she knew how he was doing. As the last letter was sealed and ready for post she was joined in the room by Severus and a sleep mused Alexander. She smiled at her little lion as he was led to the couch. She quietly called a house elf and ordered hot chocolate and sweets as Severus tucked a blanket around the barely awake child. They had so much to discuss. She stood to join her boys, the letters waiting to be mailed on the desk put to the back of her mind for the moment.

Note: Hope you like the new update, and sorry if it isn't as interactive as you might want. I thought that showing some of their planning this way might delay my having to come up with Tommy's resurrection for a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own anything other than the story line and my own thoughts. Yes, some ideas may not seem original, but that doesn't seem to be something new in fanfiction. Writing that is in italics is parselspeech. If any other distinctions become needed I will make a note of it. Enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Harry, no he was Alex, didn't know quite what to make of the situation. His mind was still sleep fogged, but he was listening to what the two adults were telling him. What he could make out so far as he nibbled on a cookie was that Professor McGonagall was his grandma, Professor Snape was his daddy, the man accused of killing his mom and apparent uncle was actually his grandfather, said grandfather was stuck between life and death, and the kindly looking headmaster was the cause of it all. He picked up his cup, sipping as his hot chocolate as he thought about the information. It made some of the things Aunt Petunia had said when he was young make sense, as she was family while not actually being his aunt. While most of the went over his head, a few things stuck out that had him in awe. One, he had living family. Two, that family loved and wanted him. Three, they were going to do everything they could to help and heal him. He already felt better from the potions the nurse had given him, and he was told more was to follow till she had him healed properly. Alex smiled as he set his cup down and went back to nibbling on a cookie.

They watched their little one with smiles, taking a little time to put their worries on the back burner and just focus on the little boy before them. Yes, they had plans and things to carry out, but sometimes there were more important things to do. They felt assured through the bonds that Tom and Severus had as heirs through the castle that it would protect Alex as long as he remained within its walls and grounds. Minerva had told Severus about the letters she had written. It was that reason and the time that the three separated. Severus had hugged his son and told him good night before he left with his grandma back to the tower to help avoid suspicion. Severus went to the owlery to send the letters. Minerva took Alex to the common room, telling him quietly to pretend nothing had changed until their plans worked out for his own safety. They would make time for him, but it would have to be done covertly. With that they were all soon in bed with the letters flying off to their destinations, mother magic herself holding her breath as her children worked to right the wrongs.

Lucius Malfoy was the first to receive his letter, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He wasn't quite sure what to think, let alone do with what he had just been told. Despite his shock and confusion, he found himself unable to believe it as flase if Minerva McGonagall was even writing his lords name. As for the Severus and Harry situation, he felt he had a source he could trust for information. That in mind he went to see the portrait of his mother and father painted and enscribed with their memories of the time till it had been painted. There was less chance of it being tampered with while still providing answers. Taking a deep breath he bowed his head in respect to his parents. "Father, Mother. Father, I wish to ask you a question about Charlus Potter and Eileen Prince." When his father merely nodded while looking interested he took it as permission to continue. "If Charlus was to have twin sons, would it be feasible that he would allow and offer one - presumably the younger - to Eileen to raise?"

"Hmm, interesting question. I know Eileen ran off with some Muggle when her parents tried to marry her off to some ancient wizard shortly after we all graduated. I do remember her being friends with Dorea more than Charlus but, if the circumstances were right I could see Charlus allowing her to raise one of his children. Why do you ask?"

"I received a letter from Minerva McGonagall stating that Severus was in fact Charlus' son, though he had let a friend adopt the child. I just thought to verify a bit of what the letter stated before making a decision that could mean the life of my wife and son if I should make a mistake. I doubt that the Dark Lord would be pleased if I made the wrong choice in how to act to the letter I received."

His fathers portrait self laughed at the mention of a letter from Min could cause problems with the Dark Lord. He shook his head. "Lucius, my son, if that woman asks you to do something and it in some way concerns Tom, I would recomend doing whatever she says witout question. They hid it quite well, but those closest to Lord Voldemort know that Minerva was his consort. If she has sent you instructions I would hop to it and get things done son." He watched his son nod and leave to do as he had been told. 'Hmm, I'll have to compare with an older portrait of myself and see whats been going on. Something just does not seem right.'

Meanwhile, another letter had reached it destination. While Lucius Malfoy was rushing to the ministry, Remus Lupin was rushing about his small excuse of a country cottage to pack what things he would need for a trip to Hogwarts. There had been surprise when he read the contents of the letter from Minerva, but despite its confusing contents there was a clear point in his mind. His pack had been harmed and from the sounds of it, there were things that needed to be fixed and soon. Over the years since he'd effectively lost his pack he had been trying to cope, to learn to coexist with his beast. It was anything but easy and some days he just wanted to quit. The only problem was that it simply wasn't an option. Things in his mind weren't right, as if they had been played with. Some intensive study had led him to the conclusion that he had nearly stamped out his beast to the point he was ill with how strained their connection was. With a last look to make sure he had everything he nodded, turned the letter to ash, and left his home for the place where his cub resided.

The third and longest letter took the longest to reach its destination. More than a day had passed since they had been sent out. At Hogwarts Alex had landed in a few detentions with both Minerva and Severus so that he could spend time with his father and grandmother. One detention even landed him getting to know Draco better. In London Lucius Malfoy was making his way slowly but surely through the ministry as he sought to have first a retrial, than a trial, for Sirius Black. It had been disturbing to find out that the man had never received a trial at all. While he had discovered that, it didn't appear he was the only one to receive such treatment. Thinking of how wronged Black had been had him wondering if Lupin even knew his friend may have been innocent or not. The man in question was working his way secretly into the castle, taking his time not to be noticed. While these things were going on the third owl had made its journey to the Flamels. To say the poor thing needed a rest after the flight would have caused many to snort at the obvious fatigue the bird had shown.

This letter held the most information and its recipients had cause to read it five times before the information began to sink in. They had known Albus wasn't quite right, yet they had never suspected his mind was that courrupted. The couple could only be thankful that they had never placed the real stone anywhere the man could ever find it. That was one thing they never felt safe in trusting to anyone. As they took in the information they took to the library, knowing they had plans to make and things to research and plan if they were to help those that Albus had wronged. While they knew it wasn't their responsibility, they felt a need to help not only a small family, but to bring balance back into the world of magic. Albus had been skewing the balance to the point that it would destroy their world if things weren't fixed and soon.

Note: Sorry for the wait, still trying to figure out his resurrection among other aspects. Any advice would be appreciated and taken seriously. Thank you and enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own anything other than the story line and my own thoughts. Yes, some ideas may not seem original, but that doesn't seem to be something new in fanfiction. Writing that is in italics is parselspeech. If any other distinctions become needed I will make a note of it. Enjoy.

Chapter Eight

Things came along well enough as the time passed. Alexander became closer to two of three relatives that actually liked and even loved him. He had recently been introduced to Remus Lupin, who hadn't taken the news as calmly as they had hoped. The only good thing was that Alex wasn't present when his wolf took over in an attempt to get to Albus. With the beast restrained for so long the sight of the two parts of Remus connecting would have terrified to boy. The good thing about his little break with his calmness: Severus and Minerva no longer had to worry about Remus turning on them. It was during this time that Lucius was working silently through the ministry to get people tried and released in a way that didn't involve the wizengamut or Dumbledore. While he hadn't set himself an easy task, it was more doable than he had thought at first. For some reason, those who had authority above the winzengamut had practically forgotten.

The old wizarding families with titles answered not to the minister of magic, but the crown. When it came to laws and tirals they, in reality, had the responsibility to ensure things were done properly. The control over their decisions could not be overruled by anyone other than the Queen or King of England. While he may wish to remain separate from those without magic, even Lucius could see following rules the current Queen or King set out as they were still subjects of Great Britain. Utilizing these old laws he was able to gain trials and freedom to many wrongly imprisioned people.

While those currently in Britain were steadily, but slowly, working towards their goals the Flamels were coming to an end with their research. The moment they had all their plans ready would be the moment they began to act. Things were already packed and waiting as they double and triple checked their research and supplies. They had found a resurrection ritual that required several ingredients. There was a similar version that was far from light that they had considered for mere moments. Some of the components were similar but vastly different and they had to make sure what they had would work. The last thing they wanted to do was promise a little boy his grandfather only to have it royally backfire in their faces like a failed potion expirement.

By the time the Flamels had made it to Hogwarts in secret and with their plans in motion it was nearing time to leave on christmas break. 'Harry' would be going home on the train, while in truth a disguised Severus would be picking him up at the other end and bringing him back to his quarters for their first family christmas. The teachers, the heads of houses, were seeing their students off when Minerva was approached by Perenelle. The woman was discreet with her request for a meeting and things were quietly and quickly arranged for safe passage into Hogwarts and their meeting place. It seemed that Salazar had created several enterances to his chambers that had all been forgotten. Tom had found several and it would be one of those that the Flamels used to get into the school. Even with them getting in they had to wait a bit to attempt the ritual.

First thing needed was for Severus to secretly bring Alex back into the school. Thankfully luck was on their side at the moment and they had managed to get through to dinner without any problems. While Severus and Minerva ate dinner in the hall, the Flamels, Alex, and the shade of Tom ate and spoke in Sal's chambers. It was during this time that they took to planning the appropriate time and place for the ritual. Severus and Minerva were brought in to the talk after they could get away and things were looking up. They had christmas with their family to look forward to, and as Alex said, the only present he wanted was his grandfather to be with them and whole for christmas. The little boy didn't even consider that he would get gifts from the anyone.

Several days later the time of the ritual was upon them. They waited for the moon to rise in Sal's outside ritual garden. A cauldron with the prepared potion was settled at the center of a runic circle. Freely given blood from Alex, tears from Minerva, Tom's ashes gathered that trajeic night, Tom's shade, and the three living members were gathered at 5 points arround the cauldron. Nic and Nelle stood outside the runic circle by the points where the shade and the ashes resided. As the sky showed the right timing they began to chant as Severus, Minerva, and Alex focused their minds on their love and want of Tom to be whole and alive. They barely heard the words.

"Corpus et animam,

Sicut unire

Simul eritis iterum

Non amplius separata

Neque per praesentiam vel absentiam

Coalescat in existentia singularis

Anima destitutum

Relictis cineribus

Sanguinem heredis

Lacrimis coeunt

Contributuros simul et dona alia vitae huius derelicta

Corpus et animam,

Sicut unire"

The chant repeated five times as the sky overhead shifted, the wind blowing harder around them with each recitation. The ingredients at the points had been carried up and into the cauldron. First the shade, then his ashes, followed by Alex's blood and then Minerva's tears. As the love and want of the three was needed it flowed from them in a pure mist towards the cauldron. With the final ingredient and the last word left their lips a blinding white light struck all present. When the spots cleared from their vision everyone smiled as Minerva moved forward to embrace the alive and human looking Tom. Severus held Alex close as they watched the separated couple sob as they held each other, their whispers of love and sorrow of their time apart barely audible. Meanwhile, the Flamels stepped a little ways away and sat on a stone bench as they let the family reunite. It was with smiles and happiness that they watched the two young men join in the embrace that had started with husband and wife. They could only hope that things continued to progress well as time moved forward.

Note: I hope you all enjoyed the update and sorry for the wait. I am glad to finally have come up with the rebirth of Tom. I did attempt to find some kind of reference in a search, but went with a modified version of the ritual from the book. The chant was written in english and translated to latin through a translator online. Below is the english version for those interested. Thank you.

Body and Soul

Unite as one

Together you shall be again

No longer separated

Not by absence or presence

Coalesce into singular existence

Soul of the forsaken

Ashes of the forsaken

Blood of the heir

Tears of the mate

Reunite together and grant this forsaken another life

Body and Soul

Unite as one


End file.
